Con las Garras en la Masa
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Tim ha notado que Barth tiene extrañas heridas en el cuerpo, el nerviosismo del pelicastaño le llevara a seguirle para descubrir que pasa con su amigo y compañero ...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Dc Comics no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Con las Garras en la Masa-**

Estaba raro, Barth estaba raro pero la verdad es que el nunca había sido normal… después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a robar la placa de la estatua de la libertad? Solamente el chico más veloz del planeta.

—¿Todo bien Barth? — Red Robin no era un líder por que fuera bueno en tácticas y movimientos, también lo era porque se preocupaba por todo su equipo.

—¿eh? ¿Qué?

—Sí, barth te pregunte que si todo estaba bien— repitió Tim de manera afable mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje y lo guardaba en esos casilleros que habían adaptado en su guarida.

—Sí, si claro... no sé por qué las cosas habrían de estar mal…—dijo Barth como no queriendo la cosa

—Bueno pues para empezar por que estas poniéndote tu uniforme de repuesto sobre el que aún no te has quitado—intervino super boy que se había sumado a la plática

—¡Ah! Con razón lo sentía muy apretado jeje—dijo algo nervioso el joven velocista mientras comenzaba a quitarse las prendas—bueno al menos es hora de ir a casa y descansar—explicó Barth como no queriendo la cosa

—Sí, eso es bueno— continuo Red Robin—sabes insisto en que estas muy disperso

—Es que tengo Hambre— se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y le dio la espalda a sus compañeros, se sintió observado por sus compañeros que de momento guardaron silencio y se quedaron viendo su espalda—¿Qué?

—No, no…nada— intervino Tim mientras agitaba la mano y esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, le hizo una seña con los ojos a Conner quien solo asintió, definitivamente algo raro pasaba con Barth.

Apenas se puso su ropa de civil salió a toda prisa rumbo a casa, nada fuera de lo común— quizá no es lo que piensas —comentó Super Boy mientras cargaba a Tim e iban violando a una buena distancia como para que Barth no les viera

—No lo se, pero la actitud tan dispersa que ha tenido estos últimos días y su urgencia por regresar a casa… es no se raro— comentó Tim—además… ¿viste su espalda?

—Si bueno eso, puede haber sido por cualquier otra cosa

—Esas Heridas no eran cualquier cosa… podría ser que ..

—Vamos Tim no estarás hablando en serio — Conner meditó mejor sus palabras—es decir, es el chico más veloz del mundo, nadie podría ponerle una mano encima…—Conner guardó silencio es decir a menos que fuera un metahumano o algo así…

—El punto neurálgico de un abusador es que domina a su víctima por el miedo, podría ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero si le tienen atado de la psique difícilmente cesará de ser abusado…—Tim hablaba con gran elocuencia, casi como si o hubiera vivido en carne propia, hasta super boy se le quedó mirando de manera misteriosa— deja de mirarme y mejor desciende…

—Sí señor… —la orden llevaba un extraño tono sarcástico, pero fue cumplida.

Se acercaron con cuidado a la ventana para observar, Barth parecía andar algo nervioso por toda la casa, pendiente del menor ruido, echando la mirada a sus espaldas cada cinco segundo—¿ves? El siempre es así …—trató de justificar Conner al chico que andaba a hurtadillas por la cocina tomando toda la comida que podía.

—Mmm—fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Tim mientras veía que Bart salía a toda prisa de la cocina —mejor observemos un poco más.

Se dirigieron a la ventana de la habitación de Barth a tiempo para verlo entrar apresurado y cerrar la puerta, luego trancarla con una silla—si seguro que imagino cosas—dijo bajamente Tim —mira la desesperación en su cara

—Quizá solo es que se encontró una mascota y la oculta en su habitación— explicó Conner mientras veían que Barth dejaba la comida sobre un pequeño escritorio y luego se dirigía a ru armario—un perrito, un gato o …

—Una enorme lagartija…— completó Tim

¿Lagartija? Si Barth hubiera escuchado ese comentario de sus amigos se habría ofendido sobre manera, Terix el chico dinosaurio venido de otra dimensión era todo un joven lleno de vitalidad y muy bien formado, pero una lagartija ¡Jamas! Ya quisieran Conner y Tim lucin tan sexis como Terix con esa piel roja algo aspera y esos hermosos ojos amarillos en los que el velocista se perdía cada vez que le miraba a la cara— Lamento que tengas que estar encerrado— Barth le indicaba que era seguro salir de su escondite —también lamento dejarte solo tanto tiempo, pero te traje algo de com…—Barth fue interrumpido y sus amigos al ver el rápido movimiento de Terix estuvieron a punto de entrar por la ventana pero se contuvieron al ver que el joven mitad hombre mitad dinosaurio no estaba devorando más que la boca de Barth.

—Tiene que ser una broma— Tim se mostraba un poco incómodo.

—Te extrañe, pequeño mamífero…— Teris por fin le dejó respirar y Barth sonrió ante el comentario

—¡wow! Ese es un recibimiento… te traje comida, pero quizá quieras otra cosa antes de cenar…—

—Empecemos por eso a lo que le llamas postre— Terix movia su enorme cola con ansiedad, se acercó a Barth para comenzar a despojarle de su ropa, Barth hizo lo mismo con el chico de su armario, le quito esa extraña prenda que la hacia de camisa y esa especie de extraños pantalones, era una bendición que en su mundo no usran ropa interior ya que le ahorraban trabajo

Terix no podía decir lo mismo de Barth y se preguntaba por qué tenía que envolver su aparato reproductor en esa especie de tela que solo lo aprisionaba, pero no había tiempo para preguntas, siempre acababa rasgando la prenda desenfrenadamente antes de comenzar a besar el miembro del castaño—¡gh! Es el tercer bóxer que me rompes esta semana— dijo Barth en un ligero tono de queja mezclado con placer

—entonces deja de usarlos… —Barth Sonrió y se dejó llevar, le beso la boca y le acaricio el rostro , continuaron sobre la cama, con el chico lagarto encima suyo, el castaño podía sentir el sexi y bien formado cuerpo de ese muchacho de sangre fría que le encantaba calentar, con cada caricia sentía como se emocionaba más y más.

No aguantó demasiado tiempo para que entre suplicas y gemidos Barth pidiera que Terix se introdujera en él, cosa que el chico obedecía sin dudar, era todo un espectáculo sensual; un espectáculo que desde sus lugares Conner y Tim veian de primera mano, había que admitir que ese esbelto cuerpo de Barth era una gran y hermosa tentación que se movía con maestría sobre el extraño pene del chico de piel roja, cuando vieron que le acariciaba la espalda con sus garras cayeron en cuenta de donde habían salido las heridas de Barth, bueno al menos no era nada malo.

El día siguiente Barth no solo estaba raro sino que además estaba más lento—tenemos que hablar— Tim volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos del castaño

—¿Eh? ¿y ahora que hice? —ahí comenzó la extraña platica en donde hubieron un par de reclamos entre ese trio de amigos, pasando desde el clásico ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Hasta el ¿Por qué estaban espiándome? Para acabar el asunto en —si Terix es mi novio… ¿hay algun problema?

Ninguno, nadie en el equipo diría nada y por el contrario todos pensarían que era muy buena idea que el joven novio del velocista se mudara a su base de operaciones, Barth estaba por demás agradecido, el único detalle es que ahora todos debían evitar pasar por las habitaciones del nuevo inquilino por que Barth hacía demasiado ruido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno un trabajo de One shoot sobre un par de chicos no tan usados en el Fandom, Terix que tuvo su aparicion en Teen Titans y el joven Barth, etsa historia se la dedico a mi querida amiga "Kimi" Valkiria96 que me dio la idea, espero que les haya gustado esta peculiar pareja, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

See ya!


End file.
